Truth and Justifications
by MWolfL
Summary: Zim has accidentally found out how the Tallest really feel about him. This breaks Zim's spirit, causing GIR to got to Dib for help. What will Dib do upon finding this out, and what decision will Zim make about his future? ZimXGaz later.
1. A Possible Climax for Invader Zim

A.N. Even though I never really got into the series (due to the amount of gross and violent moments) I had always been fond of the main characters, and so wanted to write a story about them. One thing I always wondered was: how would Zim react if he found out the truth about what the Tallest think of him? This is my version of what would happen. Though I didn't see many episodes, I did do research online so that I could make everything as true to the series as possible. The story might be milder than the show, though I did try to add some violence to make it truer to the series (it's probably a lame attempt too since I hate violence - oh well). Invader Zim fans, please forgive me if this turns out to be untrue to the series.

Time had passed and except for ages and moving up the next grades not much had changed. Zim continued his attempts to take over Earth, and Dib continued to stop him, helped by Gaz whenever Zim's actions interfered with her life. As usual, no one else caught on to Zim being an alien and Dib continued failing to prove it. One small change in Zim's schedule however was going to cause big changes among all three characters.

One day, Zim began a plan so involved that it caused him to stay up very late. Don't bother asking me to explain the plan, because it's too complicated for me to understand it, but basically he was going to attempt to mind-control the teachers. Eventually, he became too exhausted to continue so he quit for the night and reported to the Tallest. He gave a quick explanation to the Tallest and then went to bed. But, since he was so tired, he forgot to turn off his end of the TV! This meant that while the Tallest couldn't see Zim, he could see them. The Tallest didn't know about this and started talking amongst themselves as they got ready to turn in for the night...


	2. Zim Finds Out the Truth

Zim woke up so late the next day that he decided not to bother heading for school and just continue working on his plan. When he got downstairs he discovered that his TV was still on. The Tallest weren't on the screen - probably supervising an important event somewhere else - but Zim went over anyway because the recorder was still on as well. Zim used this recorder to capture all the moments he reported to the Tallest so that it could be added to his exhibit in a future museum (he was that confident of conquering Earth and becoming famous).

"Hm, I wonder what the Tallest were talking about after I went to bed." Zim said to himself.

"What do you mean sir?" GIR asked, just appearing.

"I forgot to turn off the TV and recorder last night." Zim explained. "Say, if the Tallest actually say encouraging things about me when I'm not listening, now is a good time to find out."

Zim believed that the Tallest never expressed much interest in his plans or work because they were motivating him to work even harder.

Zim grabbed the remote, rewound the tape to just after Zim finished his report, and hit play. That was when he got a big shock:

"I really hope he fails at this one like he did the others, it sounds too evil." Red frowned.

"No worries, that Dib earthling has defeated Zim many times, even his best plans." Purple pointed out. "I just hope that this time Zim gets killed in the process."

"Me too, what a waste of Irken talent." Red agreed.

"You mean 'no-talent'." Purple joked.

They both laughed.

"Yeah, he's so worthless it's pathetic." Red became serious again even though he was making fun of Zim.

"I know, I'm ashamed to even know him." Purple agreed.

"He's even puny, I swear he's not fit to be called an Irken." Red nodded. "But I'm just glad he's stuck on that fake mission to overthrow Earth instead of here causing more damage."

"Oh yeah, you are so right." Purple laughed.

They both laughed again.

"Well, time to turn in, we have some worthy Irken warriors to reward tomorrow." Red stretched.

"I'm with you, I'm beat." Purple agreed.

They both left the screen, and everything became silent.

"Sir?" GIR asked awkwardly; even though he wasn't the brightest robot in existence even he caught on to the fact that his master had been insulted.

Zim didn't say anything, instead he just turned off the recorder and TV, and sat there absorbing everything he heard. He couldn't believe it, did the Tallest really think of him as worthless? He knew that they weren't just saying it to motivate him further, there was no way to tell whether the opposite screen had been turned off or not. Because of that he realized that they meant everything, and after looking back on all his past planet conquering moments he realized that they were right. None of the other warriors had ever harmed another of their kind, but Zim in his overeagerness had done it countless times.

"I am worthless." Zim said sadly. "This whole mission was nothing but an attempt to get rid of me."

"Sir, you..." GIR tried to comfort him.

Too late, Zim ran back upstairs crying. GIR followed but after seeing Zim wail wretchedly on the bed decided that he could only wait for Zim to calm down so that he could comfort him. GIR went back downstairs and decided to get some comfort food, for he was miserable too. He couldn't understand why the Tallest would consider Zim worthless and especially couldn't figure out why they would want him dead. To GIR Zim was a great warrior, and deep down a good friend. True, GIR could be as distracted as a kid in summer school, but when it comes to a serious subject like this he can really show his hidden intellect. As he ate some doughnuts and a milkshake he continued thinking about this. Of course he never saw his master's past missions so he had no idea what had happened, but whatever happened it was clearly enough to make the Tallest hate Zim. As he continued thinking he had a sudden and confusing thought: if this mission wasn't even a real mission, then why was GIR assigned to Zim? GIR remembered that he and his fellow robotic kin were to help the Irken warriors with technical details and learning the culture of the planet they were trying to overthrow. But since the Tallest didn't even want Zim to succeed, then GIR's existence was meaningless. GIR realized that he was only created to help fool Zim into thinking that this mission was genuine.

"Well, I might not be able to help with overthrowing Earth, but I'm not going to let my existence remain meaningless." GIR decided. "I can still be a friend and sidekick to Zim and that's good enough for me."

At that point, he decided to go up to comfort Zim and try to get his confidence back. After all that's exactly what a friend would do. But when he opened the door he was horrified: Zim's Pak had been removed and tossed aside! Zim was unconscious and barely breathing, not only exhausted from crying but also weak from his Pak being removed. GIR quickly grabbed the Pak and reattached it to Zim, and Zim started breathing normally again to GIR's relief. Zim didn't wake up, so GIR realized that Zim didn't notice his Pak being replaced and wouldn't try to remove it again. Figuring it was safe to leave Zim alone for now, GIR decided to get help. And there were only two Earthling's GIR could go to for help: Dib and Gaz.

GIR went downstairs, put on his dog costume, and left to look for Dib and Gaz. He went slowly since he was trying to avoid being sent to the pound. Eventually, he found Dib and Gaz on their way back home from school and ran up to them. Since he was a few blocks away this soon tired him out.

"Dib...Gaz...thank goodness." GIR panted, catching his breath.

"GIR?" Dib said suspiciously. "Where's Zim?"

"Back home...you've gotta come...need help...Zim tried to..." GIR continued panting.

"Tried what?" Gaz asked.

"Tried to commit suicide." GIR finished, finally catching his breath.

"What?" Dib and Gaz both gasped, shocked. After all this was one of the last things they'd ever expect.

"Please come, you're the only ones I can trust with this." GIR pleaded, removing the head of his costume.

"Help Zim? Are you crazy there's no way..." Dib stopped on account of seeing how upset GIR looked. "This isn't a trick, is it?" Dib realized.

"Of course not." GIR sobbed; he then started to head back home. "Come on!" He called over his shoulder before replacing his costume's head.

Dib hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Oh come on." Gaz rolled her eyes before grabbing Dib by the arm and pulling him after GIR.

They both ran after GIR, and all three of them stopped at the front door to catch their breath. GIR then ran inside and Gaz and Dib followed him into Zim's bedroom. When they entered his bedroom they were shocked, Zim was still asleep on the bed which was damp with his previous tears. There were also piles of used tissues nearby.

"Zim? Sir?" GIR gently shook Zim's shoulder.

"GIR? What..." Zim sat up startled and felt his back for his Pak. "GIR! Why did you replace my Pak, there's no reason for me to live anymore!" He scolded.

Dib and Gaz stared at Zim.

"Yes there is." GIR argued.

Zim was a little taken aback since GIR rarely spoke back to him like that.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Zim's tone softened, but not much.

"I don't want you to die." GIR shed a tear.

Zim looked at GIR, shocked, and then, touched, hugged GIR and started sobbing again. Dib dropped his mouth open astounded while Gaz widen her eyes even further with shock. Zim then managed to calm down, especially since he had pretty much already cried all his tears out, and noticed Dib and Gaz.

"What are they doing here?" Zim frowned to GIR.

"I didn't know who else to turn to." GIR explained.

"What is going on here, I thought you didn't have any feelings." Dib frowned, confused.

"Of course I have feelings, I just hide them most of the time." Zim sighed.

"So what happened?" Gaz asked.

"It turns out my whole mission of taking over the Earth was fake, it was just a plot to get rid of me." Zim glared as he jumped off his bed.

"WHAT?" Dib gasped as Gaz dropped her mouth open. "What do you mean 'fake'?"

"Here, rather than explain it to you you'd better see for yourself." Zim led Dib and Gaz downstairs and replayed the conversation the Tallest had the previous night.

Dib and Gaz watched, dumbfounded, as Zim moved into the kitchen so that he wouldn't have to hear the whole thing again. GIR followed to keep Zim company, plus he too didn't want to hear the whole thing again. After the conversation was over Dib and Gaz sat there for a while to fully comprehend the situation.

Gaz secretly felt sorry for Zim, even though she always seemed heartless it was just because she believes her species to be idiots. As for Dib she does care about him, but considers his obsession with the supernatural to be annoying. In Zim's case she did consider him somewhat of an idiot, though not as much as most of the humans she's seen. Now however, she realized that Zim had just been naive and overeager, and is now an outcast on his own planet. She always despised those who outcasted their own species without giving them a chance to reform or make up for what they've done in the past.

In Dib's case it took a while. Since he had thought Zim to be evil and heartless, and also thought that Zim's mission to take over the Earth was real the whole thing going topsy-turvy on him was a little much. He then thought about how the Tallest consider Zim to be worthless and pathetic. Dib pondered over that, since it sounded familiar, and realized that that was similar to how he was treated. The other humans, especially at school, considered Dib to be worthless and pathetic. This caused Dib to feel something he would never thought he would feel for Zim: empathy. Dib had finally realized that he and Zim had more in common than he thought.

After Gaz and Dib finished their thoughts, they went into the kitchen to talk to Zim.

"So..." Dib hesitated, he didn't want to bury the hatchet with Zim too quickly since it would feel weird.

"So, what?" Zim frowned into his mug; he was having his planet's version of hot cocoa.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dib asked.

"Well, GIR obviously won't let me attempt suicide again, so I don't know." Zim sighed, growing sad.

"Why don't you just quit the whole 'planet-takeover' thing and start a new life here?" Gaz suggested.

Dib stared at her for a few seconds. Only a few because she raised a fist threateningly when she noticed him staring at her.

"Really?" Zim looked towards them, also surprised.

"Hey, if those two jerks are stupid enough to not give you another chance then I say to hell with them and their ways." Gaz shrugged. "Take me, if someone doesn't like me the way I am then I just forget them."

"Maybe..." Zim thought this over.

"Say, I thought that you thought that he was too stupid to take over the Earth." Dib looked at Gaz suspiciously.

"So did I, but now I realize that he was just naive and overeager." Gaz explained. "I mean he was willing to risk it all just to impress those two and yet they still banished him."

"True, that was a little too cruel." Dib agreed. "Though I'm wondering...what did you do to make them hate you so much?" He asked Zim.

"I accidentally blew up some other Irkens while trying to outdo them when we were taking over this one planet. Long story." Zim explained.

"You're right: overeager." Dib said to Gaz before turning back to Zim. "Didn't you even feel any remorse or regret for that?"

"I don't know...I never thought about that before." Zim admitted. "Thinking about it now though...I don't think I feel any remorse but I do feel a little regret. And not just cause it caused the Tallest to send me here..." Zim ended in a mutter.

"*Huh.*" Dib said thoughtfully as he went to sit in another chair near Zim.

"What?" Zim asked, turning to Dib.

"It's just that...I've always believed that evil does not have the ability to feel regret or remorse for anything." Dib explained. "And since you do feel a little regret, either you're an exception or..."

"Or what?" GIR asked, cocking his head.

"Or Zim isn't as evil as I thought." Dib admitted.

Zim and Gaz stared at him.

"Gee, maybe I'm not." Zim shrugged. "I do know that I've been able to grow attached to others, a rarity for my species."

"Then why all the 'taking over other worlds' and everything? Irken culture?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, all Irken warriors are supposed to take over other planets. I always wanted to prove myself and make the Tallest proud of me, so that's what got me started in planet domination." Zim explained. "After many domination attempts in the past, I guess it became a habit I hadn't been able to break until now."

"A bad habit." Dib nodded. "I'm glad you were able to break it."

"Yeah." Zim shrugged at first, and then after a few seconds actually smiled. "Yeah, you know, so am I. You're right Gaz forget the Tallest, I'm going to be my own alien. If they can't accept my past attempts to please them then blast them...literally." Zim joked, chuckling.

Dib actually chuckled too, much his own surprise. Zim, GIR, and Gaz stared at him, also surprised.

"Don't ask...I don't know either." Dib shrugged. "It just came out."

"Whatever." Gaz shrugged. "Now what?"

"Well...since I'm going to be an unofficial Earthling now I suppose I might as well study the customs better." Zim said. "Do...do you two want to help?"

"Not today, we have a lot of homework." Dib got up from his chair.

Zim did a facepalm.

"I forgot about school." He groaned.

"That's right, you did." Dib remembered. "Tell you what, how about we stay and help you with today's homework?"

"Really?" Zim looked surprised. "I didn't really expect you guys to stay, it was just a hopeful suggestion since you two are the only humans I can trust with my real identity."

"Well, despite my usual contempt for aliens I have to admit it was wrong of me to judge them all the same way." Dib shrugged. "I mean, you turned out to be different from what I expected."

"Say, what did get you to suddenly be friendly instead of hateful with me anyway?" Zim asked, realizing that Dib did not take advantage of the situation and instead tried to help him.

"Because..." Dib sighed. "Because I'm metaphorically in the same boat as you."

"You are?" GIR asked.

"Yeah, I too am considered a loser and worthless by everyone else." Dib looked sad. "Well, excluding dad and Gaz. Gaz doesn't count because she thinks of everyone that way and dad at least likes me even thought he can be distant often."

"*Hmm*, I guess we're more alike than either of us expected." Zim noted.

"I guess." Dib nodded. "So...truce?" He held out his hand.

"Truce." Zim agreed, shaking Dib's hand. "As you Earthlings say: 'water under the bridge'."

"Yup, though we should take it slow...this is kinda weird."

"I agree." Zim nodded. "Though...apart from GIR and Minimoose I never really had anyone I could consider a friend so I'm not going to overlook this rare opportunity."

"You're right about that, I never really had a friend either so I'm not going to pass this up." Dib smiled. "Keep in mind though: my loyalty to my planet and family comes before everything else so if you make one false move..."

"Relax, I have nothing to gain for overthrowing anything of Earth." Zim raised his right hand in sincerity.

At that, Gaz sat down and she and Dib helped Zim with his homework. Well, sorta, Gaz mostly played her game. Afterwards Dib and Gaz decided to head home.

"We'll start helping you with Earth culture tomorrow." Dib said just before leaving.

"Okay, see you in school." Zim waved.

Dib waved, Gaz slightly waved, and they left.

"Oh, GIR." Zim frowned.

"Yes sir?" GIR said nervously.

Zim then smiled.

"Thank you for saving my life, I owe you one."

GIR smiled back.

"Anytime and no need."

"Hey, I don't take acts of kindness towards me lightly." Zim smiled. "Especially since I rarely experience them."

They hugged.


	3. Enemy Turned Acquaintance Turned Friend

The next day, Zim went back to school with the excuse that he had a 24-hour cold, but since he turned in his homework the teacher didn't care. Later, at lunch, he sat at Dib and Gaz's table and told them that he was planning to rewire his home so that his contact with Irk and all his 'take over Earth' technology would be forever gone. Dib and Gaz agreed that this was a smart idea, and decided to help him before teaching him about Earth culture. Actually, Dib and Zim were surprised to hear an offer of help from Gaz, but despite her non-caring attitude Gaz did have an interest in technology, or so she explained.

And that's what they did after school, went straight over to Zim's house and rewired his house to fit a 'living on Earth' life instead of a 'planning to take over Earth' life. If Dib had any small doubts about Zim reforming before, they were completely gone now, for no alien would fake rewiring a house to get rid of any 'take over planet' technology. Dib and Zim bonded even further during this time, and found out that they really did have a lot in common. If Gaz bonded at all to Zim or Dib, she didn't show it, but she was more polite and did help out with the rewiring. Dib decided to not try to figure her out due to needing all his brain power in order to rewire the Irken technology the way Zim wanted it. GIR helped slightly, mostly by preparing snacks for them whenever they took a break. They didn't finish the house by the time it was dinner, but they did make an impressive start. The most important alteration was fixing the communication screen so that it couldn't connect to Irk anymore. It was now a TV/Blueprint Slide. That is, whenever Zim worked on technological projects the screen would have the blueprints projected onto it so that Zim wouldn't have to worry about losing or ruining them. And then whenever he took a break, the screen became a TV. There were still some minor tweaks to do, but they planned to get them done tomorrow.

It was now tomorrow, and the three of them were in school. One of their classes was about to start, but just as the teacher walked in Dib raised his hand.

"Yes Dib?" The teacher said.

"Before class starts I would like to make an announcement." Dib said.

The class groaned, thinking it would be another paranormal or supernatural theory of his.

"And this time it is not a theory." Dib added, annoyed.

"Oh very well, just get it over with." The teacher rolled his eyes.

Dib got in front of the class and cleared his throat.

"As you all know for years I have been claiming that Zim is an alien from Outer Space." Dib began.

Zim looked up, startled, thinking that Dib was going to betray him.

"However...I was wrong."

The entire class stared at Dib and dropped their mouths open, no one more than Zim's. Dib had never done this before!

"You see, it turns out Zim was right, his different appearance is due to a rare skin disease, non-contagious, and not to being an extraterrestrial. I found this out a couple days ago when I visited Zim wondering why he wasn't at school then. So in other words, Zim is an alien...just from another country, not another planet. I'm sorry for all the trouble and annoyance I've caused in the past." Dib finished. "I'm especially sorry to you Zim, friends?"

Zim, touched, got up from his desk and hugged Dib.

"Of course." Zim said before whispering. "Thank you."

"Er...your welcome." Dib replied, not used to being hugged; he awkwardly patted Zim on the back a couple times before breaking free. "Also, I'm going to research on how to cure his disease so that he can look more like us." Dib added.

Everyone applauded, though it was more due to gratefulness that Dib was finally going to end his battle of proving Zim to be an alien.

After school, Dib, Zim, and Gaz went to Zim's house to finish up the leftover details on rewiring Zim's house. It wasn't long before this was done, so afterward Dib did extra jobs by improving Zim's robot 'parents' and boosting GIR's IQ a little. Not too much, since Zim didn't want GIR's personality to completely change, but enough to make GIR less naive and a little more helpful. GIR's little quirks, like saying random stuff and being addicted to Earth goodies, Dib left in, and he even added a separate compartment to 'store' the goodies so that GIR wouldn't have to empty his other tanks anymore.

As the weeks passed Dib did study on how to improve Zim's disguise, and eventually he made a special skin tight mask that Zim could wear comfortably. The mask also protected Zim's skin from Earth substances that were harmful to him, and soon he was wearing the mask most of the time. There was one time months later when Zim almost forgot that he's physically an Irken and not an Earthling, but he remembered again once he attempted to eat an Earth food he wasn't used to. After that Zim decided to take his mask off every night to help him remember. Dib and Gaz did teach Zim Earth culture, and more than that they played with him as well. Zim and Dib had never been happier, not only were they at peace with nothing to worry about, but even more important they had gained a best friend in each other. Gaz, well, secretly she was happier too, but due to her pride for her reputation she kept it hidden.

Many months later...

Gaz came over one weekend day to play with Zim, as usual. Well, almost usual.

"Where's Dib?" Zim asked as he let her in.

"He has a cold, it's just the two of us today. Well, three counting GIR." Gaz replied.

"Oh...so what are we going to play?" Zim asked, obviously not knowing what to do with two playmates instead of three.

"Not sure, what do you want to do?" Gaz shrugged.

"Well...secretly I've been missing blowing up stuff." Zim hung his head, a little ashamed. "That was always my favorite part of Irken culture."

Gaz actually smiled, much to Zim and GIR's shock.

"I know a way you can get back to blowing up stuff without getting into trouble." She said.

"How?" Zim asked as GIR cocked his head in confusion.

"With these." Gaz took an old looking Gameslave and some outdated games out of her pocket.

"Say, isn't that one of your game thingies?" GIR asked.

"Yup, an older model. I have the newer model so I was planning to give this to Zim." Gaz explained. "Just a little something to keep him occupied when Dib and I aren't here and you're too busy cooking or something."

"Wow, that's really nice of you." Zim smiled, touched and a little surprised.

"Well, I hate throwing out my older models and games but they're starting to clutter my room." Gaz shrugged. "Not that I mind, but dad has been starting to complain about it and that I mind. Here, sit down and I'll show you how to play."

Zim and Gaz went onto the couch, while GIR went to get snacks, and Gaz showed Zim the basics of one of the games. Zim was really happy, because the purpose of the game was to blow up invading ships! Zim excitedly started playing as Gaz took out her new model and new games and started to play those. After finishing her first game, Gaz turned to check on Zim's progress and got a surprise: Zim was halfway through the game!

"Not bad for a beginner." Gaz complimented, impressed.

"Well, I have had practice in real life." Zim shrugged humbly, not looking up.

Gaz smiled again and moved on to the next game. The rest of the day was spent pretty much like that, apart from snacking and light conversation. GIR didn't mind since his favorite shows were on, though he had to wear headphones after Zim stated that the noise was a distraction (most of the shows were his favorites too). Gaz, used to outside distractions, didn't even seem to notice. At the end of the day Gaz started to leave, causing Zim to look up from his game. Realizing that it was time for Gaz to go home, Zim hit the save button and walked her to the door.

"Thank you for the games and the Gameslave, it's great that I can get back to my old hobby without harming anyone." Zim smiled, holding out his hand.

"No problem, I'm just glad that they won't end up in a landfill." Gaz shrugged. "I'll bring you some of my other games and Gameslaves next time. "She added, accepting Zim's hand.

"Thanks..." Zim shook her hand, and then froze; Gaz froze too.

Both of them had just felt a weird yet pleasant shock and had started to feel warmer. Both of their hearts had also started to pound slightly.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, must be static from holding the Gameslaves for so long." Gaz guessed.

"You might be right." Zim shrugged. "Oh well, see you next time."

"Bye." Gaz left, waving good-bye.

Zim waved good-bye back, but the strangest thing was, he actually felt a little regret and pain from her leaving. Little did he know, Gaz was feeling the exact same thing.


	4. Still Have Enemies to Deal With

Dib, Zim, GIR, and Gaz were enjoying being friends and having friends so much that they unfortunately overlooked one detail: Tak! Tak had noticed Zim's changed attitude and later realized that he abandoned Irken culture and switched over to Earth's side! Once she realized this she immediately contacted the Tallest.

"WHAT?" The Tallest cried, shocked.

"It's true! Zim has become friends with that Dib earthling and even the Gaz earthling. Not only that, but Zim's costume has improved, which he could never do on his own, meaning that the Dib earthling must've helped him!" Tak said angrily.

"This explains why we haven't heard from him for weeks!" Red realized angrily.

"Well he won't get away with this!" Purple replied. "So he wants to abandoned Irken life? Then he might as well abandon life entirely!"

"And we're going to help him do just that!" Red agreed. "And even more, we'll enslave humanity! The Dib and Gaz earthlings can be our own personal servants."

"And I would like to be the new ruler of this planet." Tak added.

"Very well, for your services we'll grant you that request." Purple agreed.

Now as you recall, when Zim travelled to Earth it took him six years. Of course since the Tallest didn't give him the best SIR they obviously didn't give him the best rocket either. So, after rounding up their best Irken warriors the Tallest boarded one of the best rockets and all of them reached Earth in a matter of weeks. This didn't go unnoticed, as astronomers saw them trough their telescopes. News traveled until they reached even the kids and teenagers, meaning that Dib, Gaz, and Zim soon found out.

"Zim! Zim did you hear...?" Dib asked has he ran to Zim at his locker; Gaz soon followed.

"I did." Zim said, looking scared, before whispering. "That means that they found out about me abandoning Irken culture."

"But how?" Dib whispered back.

At that moment, Tak in her human disguise walked past them and smirked with an evil glance.

"Does that answer your question?" Gaz muttered.

"Darn it, forgot about her." Dib glared.

"What'll we do?" Zim whispered worriedly. "The Tallest obviously want to kill me."

"Hey come on, what happened to your warrior attitude?" Dib whispered back. "The one that gave you the courage to try to take over Earth?"

"Yeah but it was an evil attitude, I don't want to bring that back." Zim argued back, still whispering.

"Who says it has to be evil? Just bring the courage part of it back." Gaz pointed out.

"Good point, okay after school meet me at my house." Zim whispered. "We'll plan what to do there."

And that's what they did. When they reached Zim's house they told GIR what was going on and the four of them decided to go to battle themselves. Zim still had his ships and rockets, so they all worked together to improve them and add more weapons. Luckily, it would still be one or two days before the Irken warriors would reach Earth's atmosphere, so they were able to finish in time.

After finishing, Dib and Gaz went into their own rockets, while Zim and GIR occupied a third one, and all three rockets blasted into the air. They met up with the invading rockets, all sixty of them counting the Tallest's rocket, and the battle began. Dib was of course rusty, but he managed to keep from getting hit for an impressive amount of time. Before he did eventually get hit he was able to blast about ten rockets. Gaz of course stayed in the air longer due to her natural talent and the practice she got with her games, and she was able to hit twenty before the Tallest got the tail of her rocket. Zim fortunately hadn't lost his touch and was able to get nineteen. All the Irken rockets that got hit either crashed or were able to regain control and leave before their rocket's damage got any worse. Dib and Gaz almost crashed, but they were able to pull their rockets upright at the last minute. It was now between Zim, GIR, and the Tallest and remaining ten Irken rockets.

"What are we going to do now?" GIR asked. "We don't have enough ammo to take care of the other ten rockets **and** the Tallest's rocket."

Zim didn't answer at first, he just stayed still staring at the Tallest's rocket. He then looked down towards the crowd that had gathered, even Dib and Gaz's father Professor Membrane was there checking on them. Zim looked at Dib and Gaz the longest, and realized that he couldn't bear to see them captured or killed or anything else like that. He then came up with an idea, though was a little hesitant about it. While Zim had paused, the Tallest were waiting for their largest gun to warm up so that they could blast Zim right out of the sky. They never got the chance though...

"There's only one thing to do GIR, but I have to do it alone." Zim finally said to GIR.

"Can't I help?" GIR pleaded, not wanting to leave Zim.

"No, there's nothing you can do and you joining me would just be a waste of machinery, not to mention life." Zim shook his head. "The Tallest may have built you to be useless but you always have been useful to me...as a friend."

GIR, beyond touched, hugged Zim tightly.

"*Ergh!* GIR! A little looser please?" Zim choked out.

"Oh, sorry." GIR let go. "You've always been a friend to me too, maybe even a big brother."

Zim smiled, touched.

"And you've been like a little brother to me, which is why I can't let you die with me." Zim said, dropping his smile for a more serious expression.

"What are you...?"

GIR was cut off by his own scream as Zim pushed the eject button for GIR's chair. GIR stopped screaming once the parachute for his chair activated.

"ZIM NO!" GIR cried, suddenly realizing Zim's plan.

Zim had started to charge up his engine...

"What is he...?" Gaz asked.

"He's gonna sacrifice himself!" GIR said as he landed.

"What?" Dib gasped, shocked.

Zim zoomed toward the Tallest's rocket! Fortunately, the Tallest were so startled by this action that they didn't even catch on to what Zim was doing until just seconds before impact. When they did realize what was going on they automatically grabbed each other and screamed in terror! Zim quickly ran to the back and cowered into a ball, hoping that that would save him. The explosion from the impact was enormous, and the remaining ten rockets were knocked into a spin from it! After the remaining ten rockets stopped spinning the warriors piloting them decided to leave right then and there out of fright. While the Tallest's rocket seem to disintegrate, apart from a few pieces of rubble, the back of Zim's rocket zoomed toward the ground and crashed!

"NOO!" Dib and GIR cried, running toward the remainder of Zim's rocket.

Gaz followed, also very worried and scared for Zim but not wanting to show it. Membrane soon followed, not wanting his children to hurt themselves. Even though he always seemed distant deep down he loved his children. Zim, Gaz, and GIR started digging through the rubble looking for any trace of Zim. It was Gaz who found him.

"Over here!" Gaz called.

Dib and GIR went over to her and helped her drag Zim out. Zim, miraculously, was still intact but badly burned and unconscious. None of them could even tell whether Zim was still alive or not. They were so worried about Zim however, that they overlooked one important detail: Zim's disguise had burned off! The other humans noticed and gasped and started talking among themselves. Suddenly, Zim coughed slightly.

"He's still alive." Dib said, relieved.

Now, relieved, he and Gaz and GIR finally noticed that he was missing his disguise. That's when they became worried again and they nervously looked at the crowd. Someone commented about Zim being an Outer Space alien.

"It's...it's true." Dib admitted. "He at first wanted to take over our planet...until he found out that the whole thing was a setup. His ex-leaders just wanted to get rid of him, even kill him. After finding out about that Zim reformed and switched to our side. He even became our friend, and soon found that he enjoyed his new life as an earthling far more than he enjoyed being an Irken warrior. His ex-leaders found out and that's why there was that battle. They were going to kill him and enslave us in retaliation. You know the rest."

The crowd didn't know how to react, after all nothing like this had ever happened to them before. On the one hand, Zim had tried to take over their planet, but on the other hand he almost sacrificed his life to save them all. Since they were still with confusion Dib and Gaz took this opportunity to carry Zim back to their home, GIR right behind them. Membrane stayed behind at first, shocked that his son had been right the whole time. He started to feel guilty for not being more supportive of Dib, and immediately decided to make it up to Dib by helping him and Gaz take care of Zim. He started to catch up with them.

"Wait!" He called.

Startled, Dib and Gaz stopped and turned around. GIR couldn't stop in time and ended up skidding to a halt, crashing into some trash cans in the process.

"Darn it." GIR muttered as he cleaned up the accidental mess.

"What is it dad?" Dib asked.

"Son...I'm sorry for being ashamed of your paranormal beliefs." Membrane said, hanging his head.

"Aw forget it, you weren't the only one who didn't believe me." Dib shrugged.

"But I was the one who should have at least been supportive of it." Membrane said, kneeling down so he was closer to Dib's height. "I was close-minded about the subject because I never encountered any proof of the paranormal, but I should've listened to one very important part of science: never doubt any theory until it is proven wrong. There has never been any proof against the paranormal, so I shouldn't have been so quick to disbelieve you. I'm sorry."

"Thanks dad." Dib smiled.

"I'm also proud of you both, risking your lives to save the world." Membrane smiled - at least it sounded that way since his mouth was covered by his collar. "That took selflessness and courage, two important qualities every scientist should possess. And Gaz I'm a little surprised, I thought you were less caring than that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to be enslaved." Gaz shrugged.

"Oh knock it off Gaz, I've noticed your more friendly attitude lately." Dib chuckled.

"Okay, look, the thing is I always found other humans to be stupid, except for you and dad." Gaz admitted, a little annoyed. "But I didn't want to come off as some snob so I decided to develop a goth/emo lifestyle and pretend to hate everyone...including the two of you. But then Zim proved himself to be more naive than stupid and I guess I automatically became friends with him because of that. That made me a little friendlier and happier than normal."

"Well, I prefer you abnormal." Dib smiled.

Gaz couldn't keep from smiling too.

"Thanks bro." Gaz said. "Come on, we'd better get Zim to our home."

"Allow me, in a sense he saved your lives and I want to repay him." Membrane stretched his arms.

Dib and Gaz gently put Zim into their fathers arms and the four of them, including GIR, took Zim back to their house. Membrane took a break from his machinery and inventions and devoted his free time to healing Zim. Luckily, he wasn't really burnt at all, the 'burnt marks' were more on his clothing or were left over from his disguise. Despite that his insides were badly wounded from the explosion and from crashing to the ground. After a couple of days a heavily bandaged Zim was placed onto a stretcher with an IV attached to his arm. GIR had helped Membrane with the operation and the IV, and now was sitting by Zim's side hoping that he'd get better. Meanwhile Membrane went upstairs to tell Dib and Gaz that the operation was over and Zim's condition was stable. Dib and Gaz were relieved, but still worried.


	5. Recovery and Resolution

As the days passed Dib and Gaz visited Zim as often as they could, but they also had to go to school. Luckily, they found out that everyone else had accepted Zim due to his risking his life to save all of them, so they didn't need to worry about that anymore. Dib was more miserable than he was before Zim arrived, for the only thing worse than not having a good friend is the risk of losing one. Gaz was also worried, worried up to the point that there was a tight pain in her chest. GIR was practically motionless with worry, and wouldn't leave Zim's side for anything. After a couple weeks Zim had healed enough for the bandages to be removed, but it was the internal injuries that counted towards Zim's survival. After a little more than five months Zim started to wake up.

"Huh...wha...?" Zim said weakly.

"ZIM!" GIR said excitedly before going upstairs. "Dib, Gaz, Membrane, Zim's awake!"

The three of them followed GIR downstairs.

"Zim!" Dib smiled. "Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"I think so, just a little tired." Zim said weakly.

"Well, at least you're alive, we've been worried sick about you." Dib said, relieved.

"So...we won?" Zim asked knowingly.

"We won - **you** won." Gaz nodded. "You did it Zim, you saved us all. The other humans have even accepted you because of that."

"Wow." Zim smiled. "For the first time in my life, I don't feel worthless. I mean **really** don't feel it."

"You never were." GIR smiled.

"Thank you for saving us." Membrane said.

"No prob-wait, you're Dib and Gaz's father right?" Zim realized.

"Yes, dad healed you and we've been taking care of you for the past six months." Gaz explained.

"Wha-SIX MONTHS?" Zim shot up startled; the others drew back startled by his reaction.

"Well, you were badly wounded." Dib explained.

"I know, but what about Tak?" Zim asked.

"We don't know...we haven't seen her since the battle." Gaz shrugged.

"Well come on then, we have - *OW!*." Zim hunched over in pain after he got off the stretcher.

"Zim careful!" Dib said, concerned as he gently helped Zim up. "You're still hurt."

"Never mind that, we can't let Tak get away with endangering our planet." Zim stubbornly tried to leave but Dib held him back.

"Zim! Please, you already risked your life once saving us, that's more than enough!" Dib argued.

"Dib is right, leave Tak to us." Gaz nodded.

"But she's a professional warrior-" Zim argued back.

"Aw come on, we took care of those other warriors **and** their ships." Dib frowned. "At least let yourself heal fully before going after her, otherwise I'll go after her myself."

"Not alone, I'll go with him." Gaz added, frowning harder than usual.

"Okay, okay, geez." Zim sighed reluctantly. "At least let me exercise my legs then-wait, where am I?"

Zim had just noticed that he wasn't in his own lab.

"Your in my lab, underneath our house." Membrane explained.

"Oh, thought everything looked different." Zim shrugged.

"Come on GIR, help me carry Zim." Dib said. "We've got to strengthen his legs since he really wants to get back at Tak."

"Right-o!" GIR saluted cheerfully before taking Zim's other arm.

They slowly started walking Zim through the lab and upstairs. They then walked him up to the second floor to Dib's bathroom, where Zim's clothes were being stored, so that Zim could change. Since Zim had already been accepted by the rest of the city they had decided to walk Zim outside so that he could also get some fresh air. After Zim changed he was strong enough to walk on his own, though Dib and GIR stayed nearby in case Zim tripped. Gaz was waiting for them by the front door, and once Dib, Zim, and GIR reached her she opened the door-

TO BE GREETED BY A CHEERING CROWD!

Zim, Dib, Gaz, and GIR were obviously startled, more than startled in fact. They became really confused as some of the humans grabbed them and started carrying them over their heads as the crowd started walking through the streets.

"What in the...what's going on here?" Zim asked.

"Take a look behind us." GIR pointed.

Dib, Zim, and Gaz did, and saw a large banner over the roof of their house that read: ZIM IS BETTER.

"Dad." Dib and Gaz rolled their eyes.

"He must've done that while Zim was changing, but why?" Dib asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that he told me to join you guys and wait for you by the front door." Gaz shrugged. "This crowd must've been why."

The crowd continued walking though the streets until they wound up at City Hall. There was the mayor at a podium up front, and a covered large statue nearby. Dib, Zim, Gaz, and GIR were moved through the crowd until they ended up at the front of the crowd back on the ground.

"Ah, our heroes!" The mayor smiled. "Please, come up to the podium."

Dib, Gaz, Zim, and GIR, realizing that this whole thing was a celebration of their heroic deeds, obliged. The mayor, along with a long winded speech - which I'm not going to write down since long winded speeches are often annoying, and this one was - gave medals to Dib, Gaz, Zim, and GIR. The four of them, after the mayor's speech, were then called upon to deliver speeches of their own. Gaz declined, not having anything to say except that she didn't want to be enslaved (which wasn't the only reason of course, but she still had her reputation to think of). GIR couldn't think of much to say, so he just said that he was glad the danger was over and that Zim had survived his injuries. Zim and Dib did have longer speeches, but since they had never been treated as heroes before they were shy about delivering them at first.

"Uh, excuse us for a second." Dib said into the microphone.

He and Zim hid behind the podium and talked among themselves about who would go first. Eventually they decided that since Zim was the main hero he should go last, due to the 'save the best for last' policy. Dib then got back on the podium.

"Uh, hi." Dib said awkwardly. "You all of course know me, the crazy paranormal believer who kept ranting about aliens." He chuckled.

The crowd chuckled too.

"However, I guess I could safely assume - because of all this - that you don't think that about me anymore." Dib added. "Anyway, I'm glad you don't, though I never really cared whether you did or not. I mean sure it hurt whenever I was called crazy or anything like that, but mostly I just cared about the fate of our planet and all of you. That of course was why I went crazy - well, crazier -"

The crowd chuckled again since they knew he was kidding.

"Yeah, well, as I was saying." Dib chuckled a little. "That's why I went crazy trying to expose Zim. I of course was right, but as I explained about half a year ago I ended up being wrong about Zim's character. I wasn't the only one, as Zim's ex-leaders the Tallest and even Zim himself were wrong about that too. After finding out about that I decided that it would be safer for Earth if I helped Zim start a new life here instead of just leaving him alone. Eventually, this led to us becoming friends, something neither of us expected. We really only expected to call a truce, maybe even become acquaintances, because we realized then that we had a lot more in common than either of us thought. Well, I'm now glad that we are friends, and I'm also glad that the invaders are defeated. But most of all...I'm glad that you've all accepted Zim, even though I didn't at first and despite the fact that Zim had previously tried to conquer us. Thank you."

Dib left the podium while the crowd and Mayor applauded. Zim nervously entered the podium to more applause.

"Er, hi." Zim hesitated. "Well, this is the first I've ever addressed an earth-er-human crowd without a disguise on so I'm obviously a little nervous."

"There's no need to be Zim."

Everyone gasped as Membrane approached the podium. Membrane rarely appeared in public. Most of those who were present at the battle didn't really notice Membrane there because they were paying more attention to the battle itself.

"You're a hero among us now, there's nothing to be afraid of." Membrane continued.

"Yes, well, that actually is what's causing my nervousness." Zim admitted. "This-this is the first time I've ever been celebrated as a hero so I'm quite overwhelmed at the moment. I'll just say that I'm glad to have been finally accepted, and I'm even glad that I decided to join Earth instead of staying with the Irkens. This is because you're all the first beings to accept me, but mostly this is because I've finally gained real friends - not counting GIR."

Zim left the podium while the crowd applauded, and was hugged by Dib. Zim hugged him back.

The mayor then directed everyone's attention to the covered statue, which was uncovered immediately. The statue, to no surprise, was of Dib, Zim, Gaz, and GIR. Dib and Zim were in the foreground, looking heroic, while GIR was next to Zim and Gaz was next to Dib. The statue Gaz of course was as uncaring looking as the real Gaz, but the difference was that the statue Gaz was holding a weapon instead of a video game. As for the statue GIR he was cheerful, but no less heroic looking. Dib, Zim, GIR, and even Gaz were touched. Suddenly, the real GIR's smile dropped.

"I sense something behind us." He whispered to Dib, who was closer to him.

Dib froze, trying to make out what GIR sensed, and realized what it was: the faint hum of a weapon charging. That's when he remembered about Tak...

"Zim! Look out!" Dib knocked Zim to the side, causing a gun blast to hit the base of the statue. Fortunately, the base wasn't harmed enough to make the statue topple over.

Everyone turned around and saw Tak in her human form.

"Everyone that is Tak!" Dib said angrily. "She's an Irken like Zim, except she's evil! In fact **she's** the one who exposed Zim and put us all in danger."

The crowd glared at her, for the very first time believing Dib without question.

"Uh-oh." Tak muttered, realizing that she was outnumbered.

Tak immediately zipped away, deciding to go back to Irk and rejoin the other Irkens. The crowd wasn't too far behind, ready to beat her to death. In short the crowd became a mob.

A.N. You know what? This is the first time I didn't hate a mob. XD

Gaz, Zim, GIR, and Membrane joined the mob, but Dib went a different direction and ran until he reached Zim's house. He went straight to Zim's lab, haven been granted permanent access since he and Gaz helped Zim rewire the place, and grabbed the nearest weapon he could find. He then ran outside and continued running until he saw Tak and the mob heading towards him. He hid, waiting for the right moment, and then stepped out into the open with the weapon behind his back. Tak skid to a halt, and the mob stopped too, wondering what Dib was going to do.

"You." Dib glared angrily. "Because of you I almost lost my best friend!"

"'Best friend'?" Tak scoffed. "You two are supposed to be enemies."

"That was before I found out that all the other Irkens hate me and consider me worthless." Zim glared. "There's no way I'm going to remain loyal with anyone who thinks of me like that."

"But Dib did." Tak pointed out.

"No." Dib shook his head. "I mean yes I used to hate him, but I never thought of him as worthless."

Everyone stared at Dib.

"What?" Tak said, confused.

"Really?" Zim smiled.

"Really, because I was bored before Zim arrived." Dib explained. "Zim being here gave me something to do, which isn't being worthless. And after discovering that his mission here was fake and he didn't want to conquer Earth anymore I started hating him less - until eventually we became friends and I actually started to like him. And one thing you should know Tak: I'm extremely protective, not only of my planet and family but also of my friends."

"What does this mean?" Tak glared, aiming her gun at Dib.

"It means simply that I never let anyone get away with harming those I'm protective of."

At that, Dib drew out his weapon and blasted Tak in the chest before she had time to react. Tak gasped in pain before collapsing on the ground, dead. Dib fell to his knees, dropping his weapon, and looked horrified.

"Dib!" Zim ran over to him. "Dib, are you all right?"

Dib, a little weak with shock over killing another living creature, breathed deeply and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just never thought I'd kill anyone." Dib got up.

"But the one you killed was evil." Zim smiled before saying proudly. "Who's the hero now?"

"Still you." Dib laughed. "After all I didn't 'almost sacrifice' my life."

"True, but that doesn't make you any less of a hero." Zim wrapped an arm around Dib.

They hugged again, and then everyone went back to City Hall for the pre-prepared celebration party. Everyone had fun, even Gaz despite the fact that she didn't look it.


	6. A New Affair

Dib and Gaz blossomed into teenagers gracefully. Neither of them had any major acne problems, just basic stuff. Gaz had an attractive figure, but hid it under loose Goth clothing. Dib was attractive too, and his hair, though longer, was also good looking. They were also just a head shorter than Membrane. The real surprise was Zim though, because he had actually gotten taller! He wasn't as tall as Dib or Gaz, he was a few inches shorter than them, but by Irken standards his height was impressive.

One winter day Dib, again, caught a cold so Gaz went to Zim's alone. Now before you say anything, allow me to mention that Gaz also had her share of colds. So did Zim, though not as often since the bacteria and viruses weren't used to his genetic structure.

Anyway, Gaz went over to Zim's house again with her game, but also some pizza. It turns out that slowly eating Earth food did allow Zim to build up an immunity, sort of like how vaccinations work for us, so Zim was able to eat pizza. Interestingly, pizza became one of his favorite Earth foods, making another thing he and Gaz turned out to have in common.

"Hey Gaz!" Zim smiled, before breathing in deeply. "Mmmm, pizza, excellent!"

"Yeah, one half pepperoni half olive, and the other half pineapple half green pepper." Gaz said as she set them down on the table; she meant that one half was one ingredient and the other half was the other ingredient, not that the ingredients were mixed.

"Great, let's get started. Bet I can beat ya this time." Zim grinned.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Gaz retorted with a smirk.

Many months ago a cable that could connect two Gameslaves at once hit the market. Obviously, Gaz wasted no time getting one and she and Zim had been playing two-player games ever since. Once again, they were playing opposite sides of a battle game. Also again, Gaz won.

"Man, you're the best warrior I've ever known." Zim smiled once the game was over.

"Thanks, I have had practice." Gaz couldn't help smiling back; she was rarely complimented like that.

Zim reached for another game and handed it to Gaz, but once their hands touched another shock occurred, they felt warmer, and their hearts started to pound slightly.

"Okay, what is going on?" Zim asked. "We didn't play that long so it couldn't have been static this time."

"I have no idea, I never felt anything like this before." Gaz shrugged.

For some strange reason, they both realized that they didn't want to let go. Their hearts also started pounding harder and they ended up gazing at each other as their heads moved closer.

"What...what is this?" Zim asked awkwardly.

"I-I have no idea." Gaz said. "I have no control..."

They ended up kissing. Their hearts stopped pounding and started beating rapidly. They continued kissing for a short time, until the realization of what was going on hit Gaz. She immediately pulled away, horrified.

"No...no!" Gaz buried her face in her hands. "This was never supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to show any feelings! I promised myself that when I was a kid!"

Zim, lovestruck, dropped his smile out of empathy.

"Gaz." He said gently. "You promised yourself that **before** you met me right?"

"Well yeah, but..."

Zim took her hands.

"Then you can make an exception, if you want." Zim smiled. "Promises can be altered due to uncontrollable changes. Look, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Gaz stopped freaking out and stared at him.

"Yes." Zim nodded. "You see I still remember what it was like being an Irken warrior, and they were forbidden to ever show feelings. It was especially hard for me, because all along I did have feelings. Those strict Irken rules mashed them down though, causing me to become crueler. There were times when I remembered that I still had feelings, and I had to try really hard to hide them. But now, thanks to you and Dib, I don't have to hide them anymore. I can reveal my feelings, or hide them, by my choice. You still have your choice, just like you always did. You can continue to hide your feelings for me if you want, and if it'll make you feel better I'll hide mine for you from everyone else. I can't hide them from you though, they're too strong for that. So, I have to say: I love you."

Gaz was surprisingly touched, no one, at least no one besides her dad and brother, had ever cared that much about her before.

"You...you actually are willing to keep your feelings for me a secret? Just for me?" Gaz smiled.

"Yes, we don't even have to tell Dib or Membrane." Zim smiled back. "Especially not GIR, though he's getting better he still isn't good at keeping a secret."

It turns out Zim was wrong about that, because GIR caught them kissing when he was delivering snacks. He quickly left the room but pressed an ear - metaphorically anyway - to the door to find out about their reaction. He was happy that Zim had finally found love, but was hurt that Gaz cared more about her reputation than about Zim. When GIR found out that Zim didn't care about that detail, that he cared too much about Gaz to, GIR realized how strong Zim's feelings were. So, more for Zim's sake than Gaz's, GIR decided to keep the whole thing a secret.

Gaz smiled the largest smile she ever smiled before.

"Your love must be strong if you don't care that I care more about my reputation than..." She blushed a little.

"Forget it, I've been through that." Zim shrugged. "I use to care more about my reputation than about others too. But I changed. I'm not saying you have to, I'm just saying that I know that you love me back. I can feel it."

Gaz drew closer to him.

"You are right, even though I won't admit it to anyone else: I love you. I just can't help it, I guess underneath my uncaring Goth exterior I do have a heart." Gaz admitted.

"You sure do, since I spent most of my life with beings without hearts it's obvious I can't fall in love with anyone without one." Zim chuckled. "So, you don't care that I'm, species wise, an alien?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Gaz chuckled before getting serious. "Okay, here's how we'll do this: all dates, just the two of us, in your house."

"Sounds good to me, I'll just send GIR out for shopping. Or over to your house, he has expressed an interest in being a scientist's assistant so he can help Dib out now and then." Zim agreed.

They kissed again, this time a longer one since Gaz was more comfortable with the situation.


	7. A Relationship Made Aware

That's how things went until they were eighteen. They kept their relationship a secret, and not even Dib suspected anything. Fortunately, Zim had so much practice hiding his feelings when he was an Irken warrior that this wasn't difficult for him. Gaz, of course, was also a pro, so it was even less difficult for her. When Gaz was eighteen though (**no** idea of Zim's age), Dib caught them. Gaz had become more comfortable being with Zim in public, but only as long was they were careful. One time, after graduation, she and Zim hid in the woods and Dib found them while looking for various ingredients for his research in alternate fuels. He was shocked at first, though not horrified like Gaz or embarrassed like Zim. But, knowing Gaz, Dib understood why he was never told about their relationship. Mostly he was just shocked that Gaz was willing to have a boyfriend in general. Gaz retorted that she didn't, she just couldn't keep from falling in love with Zim. Dib understood, and accepted their relationship, though wondered how Membrane was going to take it since it was obvious that their relationship couldn't be kept a secret forever.

"What do you mean 'forever'?" Zim asked.

"Oh come on, Gaz falling in love?" Dib grinned. "The way I see it the only way she could ever fall in love is if it's with the one she's meant to be with for the rest of her life."

Zim and Gaz both paled. That made for a weird look in Zim's case since he's green colored.

"Wait a minute, you're not talking about...?" Gaz said, shocked.

"Marriage? Yup." Dib continued grinning. "Good luck talking about that, I've gotta get the rest of those ingredients."

Dib left, still grinning.

"You don't think he meant it do you? It sounded like sibling teasing to me." Zim asked.

"Hate to tell you this, but that was more of a knowing grin than a teasing grin." Gaz replied. "I've seen enough of those from back when he was planning stuff against you or when he thought he had concluded a plan of yours."

"Yeah, remember those days? They seem like a long time ago." Zim chuckled.

"Well technically they were, we were kids at the time and now we're legal adults." Gaz pointed out.

"Actually, Irkens live for a long time compared to earthlings, so I was about less than 16 Irk years or so by the time I came to Earth and I'm **still** less than 16." Zim explained. "So it really wasn't that long for me, even though it seems it."

"Wait, how long do you think you'll live?" Gaz asked, sounding worried.

"On this polluted planet? A couple hundred years give or take a few decades." Zim joked. "Normally I would've lived for about another nine hundred years."

"Zim, humans can only live to 120, 130 if they're lucky." Gaz hung her head.

Zim dropped his mouth open.

"You mean, you mean I'll outlive you?" Zim realized.

Gaz nodded sadly feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Zim also felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"No," Zim said sadly. "No I can't, I love you."

"I love you too." Gaz said with a tear forming in her eye.

They both hugged as if they were about to be pulled apart any second.

"Well, then we'll just have to make the most of the time we have together." Zim decided. "I believe Dib is right, we're meant to be together forever, even if I do outlive you."

"You mean, you want to get married?" Gaz pulled away so that she could look at Zim.

"Yes, anytime you're ready." Zim smiled.

Gaz smiled back, suddenly realizing how much she did care about him. That is, she realized that she care more about Zim than, well, you know.

"How about now?" Gaz suggested.

Zim looked shocked, but happy.

"Wow, that was actually fast." Zim chuckled. "Don't take it the wrong way, I'm really glad, but you really care about your reputation and us getting married would mean that we would have to tell your dad."

"I thought I cared about my reputation that much." Gaz admitted, pulling Zim closer. "But now I know that I care about you more."

She kissed him, causing his antennae to stiffen straight up. They then drooped as his eyes closed and he returned the kiss.

Later, they went to Gaz's house to tell Membrane. Like Dib, he was more shocked about Gaz falling in love than anything else. Also like Dib, he knew that if she ever did fall in love it would be with her true love, so he consented to the marriage. Dib was very happy, since he and Zim had grown close they've ended up like brothers, and GIR, of course, was his usual hyperactive happy self. The rest of the city didn't find out though, because Gaz and Zim decided to keep it a very small wedding. This was a little because of Gaz's reputation, but mostly it was because they remembered the huge fuss made over them and Dib and GIR from back when they saved the planet. They were too overwhelmed then, and didn't want to experience anything similar since. After the wedding, Gaz and Zim went on a tour of almost the rest of Earth since Zim wanted to get more acquainted with his new home. Afterwards, Gaz moved into Zim and GIR's home.


	8. A New Family and New Beginnings

Months later, Zim and Gaz found out that they were going to be parents. They were shocked and nervous at first, but realized that things will turn out all right. When their child was born at the hospital, they got a daughter who looked like Zim but had Gaz's hair. Dib, GIR, and Membrane gathered around Zim and Gaz to meet the new family member.

"Our baby daughter, she's so beautiful." Gaz smiled.

"Don't you mean smeet?" Zim corrected.

"No, 'baby' is what we call newborn humans." Gaz explained.

"But she's also an Irken, species-wise, and Irkens call newborns 'smeets'." Zim pointed out. "Besides, she looks more like an Irken than a human."

"Oh. Maybe we can combine baby and smeet into a new word?" Gaz suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Zim agreed.

They tried beet, smaby, and various other alternatives, but nothing worked.

"Oh for...look why don't you call her a smeet now and call her a child later?" Dib rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed.

Zim and Gaz chuckled and agreed that Dib found the right solution. Now the only thing left was to come up with a proper name. Gaz wanted a name beginning with A, so they discussed various options. They eventually decided on Aga, as a shorter, simpler, and easy-going substitute for Agatha.

The new family lived happily for the next century, and Aga grew up to be a bright, and kind young woman. Aga knew from the beginning that she was not a normal human, so once she learned how to talk she asked her parents why she was different from the others. Her parents told her the whole story, leaving her stunned that her father was so mistreated but also proud of how he became a hero. She also was proud of her mother and uncles (GIR as well as Dib) for helping to save Earth from the other Irkens. Aga and Zim became extremely close, as even though Zim never had a role model in the father department (or really any department for that matter) he proved to be a wonderful father. No longer was he alone, mistreated, or hated, leaving him happier than he could have ever imagined. Even the temper he used to have years ago practically disappeared due to his happiness about his family and new life.

They were happy only for a century, as Zim's lifespan was cut short. He ended up dying a couple years after Gaz due to heartbreak and pollution, and only stayed alive the extra two years because of his biology and his love for his daughter. Aga, even though she understood how much her father loved her mother, was upset and miserable over her dad's premature death. To prevent a similar incident happening to other families, Aga fought for improvements in the environment. The rest of the city, remembering that Zim had saved them decades before, realized that she was right and by working together greatly improved the environment in their city. Aga's actions eventually earned her the position of mayor, and if Zim had been there he would've told her how proud he was.

After another half-century their city became the cleanest place on the planet, although considering the condition of the rest of the planet this wasn't saying much. It would take another century or two, but slowly the town would become as pollution free as it was before factories were invented. After thousands of years, the same thing would happen to the rest of the planet.

Oh and GIR? Well, due to being a robot and so immune to mortality and pollution he lived for a long time. Unlike Zim he never died of heartbreak even though he missed Zim up to the point of almost being depressed. Zim however had ordered GIR to stay alive and look after Aga for him, an order GIR was not going to take lightly. GIR only took out an important circuit and allowed himself to rust away after Aga died of old age over a century later. Due to being emotional and caring GIR did end up having a soul, which joined Zim and his family up in Heaven (metaphorically or otherwise, don't know what kind of afterlife that world has).


End file.
